


Мир сошёл с ума

by Yoshir



Category: Original Work
Genre: verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshir/pseuds/Yoshir
Summary: Типа стих.





	

Я кричу,  
   скатываясь  
      со ступеней  
       парадных,  
Не замечая  
    устремлённых  
       на меня  
          глаз печальных.  
Я слушаю  
   слушаю  
       слушаю  
         тишину,  
А потом  
   без устали  
      бесшумно  
          вновь  
              кричу.

  
А потом замолкаю и иду домой,  
Игнорируя  
    выкрикиваемое  
       тишиной.  
Гляжу на стену — мне не до сна.  
Весь мир как будто сошёл с ума.


End file.
